Captivated
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: "Hn." He turned to her and searched her face. "Kiss me." Her face was flustered as her eyes widen. "W-What!" Post-war. SasuHina.


**Hello, minna! Another SasuHina. Can't get enough of them, sorry!**

**Anyway... If you have time and if you want, can you add me at my roleplayer account in Facebook?**

**The name is Hinata Uchiha.**

**ARIGATOU! ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is NOT and NEVER will be mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Too bad, I love SasuHina!**

* * *

**CAPTIVATED**

This is the last straw. Uchiha Sasuke's Rinnegan-activated eyes narrowed to Uzumaki Naruto who is a mere meter beside him. This is their agreement, their powers must be combined to finally defeat Madara. The jinchuuriki looked at him and nodded signaling that he agreed to his plan. Live or die, it doesn't matter to the Uchiha avenger anymore. Itachi is already gone, he had nothing to lose in this war. If his brother wanted him to help save Konoha and the world, then he will. Even if it means sacrificing his own life. But he's not doing this for the shinobi world. He is only doing this solely for Itachi.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" The blonde yelled that triggered him in gathering his full power.

"Hn."

The two nodded at each other and charged at their greatest enemy.

Huge balls of purple rasengan and black chidori fused together and created dark massive energy ball slicing towards Madara. Naruto and Sasuke flew back at the force of the explosion when the massive energy ball landed their target. No one could survive that attack. The plain they landed started cracking and the upper grounds started crumbling.

"Sasuke! We have to go!" Naruto stood up and ran towards his considered best friend and brother to help him stand up. The raven accepted Naruto's hand and dusted himself of the dirt that covered his body.

The two swiftly moved out of the area and started heading to the safe ground. Naruto went out of his way and tried saving shinobis on the way. Sasuke, on the other hand, caught sight of a long-indigo haired girl who was lying just beneath an upper ground. He was sure she is from Konoha. He didn't know why but he had the urge to help her that's why even before she was buried to the ground, Sasuke ran to her and carried her then got away from there with the speed of lightning.

He caught up with Naruto and his clones which were carrying some shinobis. The blonde's eyes focused on Sasuke then to the person he was carrying. The Uchiha saw the curiosity in Naruto's eyes but decided to ignore him as they both ran out of the ruckus.

As they reach the safe ground, some shinobis gathered around the two major heroes, especially Konoha shinobis.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired medic ran towards them and immediately inspected their injuries.

"Naruto!" The Inuzuka came to them also and looked over. "Uchiha... Hinata..?" Kiba was looking at the girl carried by Sasuke and immediately looked around. "Oy, Shino! Hinata is here!"

Inuzuka Kiba accompanied by Aburame Shino walked towards Sasuke. He looked at the bluenette he was carrying. Her face was pale and smooth-looking albeit the bruises. He did noticed her at the war. Her moves were gentle but deadly. She was soft-looking but fierce. Her aura comes off as weak but she was strong. Sasuke finally realized that the girl he was holding was the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Thanks for saving her, Uchiha." Sasuke's thoughts halted when the bug-boy spoke. He carefully settled the Hyuuga down as her team mates took care of her. He stood up and walked towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Thanks, Sasuke." The young jinchuuriki tapped the Uchiha's shoulder and smiled then went straight to Team 8. "Hinata!"

Sasuke watched as the Hyuuga heiress slowly comes back to consciousness. The Aburame and Inuzuka supported her in sitting down. He watched as Naruto stick his head in her comfort zone and the girl started turning into a human tomato.

"'Suke."

"..."

"Sasuke." A tap from the kunoichi beside him forced Sasuke to pay attention to her.

"Hn."

"I was asking if you are alright. Do you have major injuries? Any bleeding?"

"Hn."

His eyes turned colder and then he shifted his gaze from Haruno Sakura to the other shinobis. He heard a sigh from the girl beside him but didn't mind it.

The Great Shinobi War ended. They won against Madara. Everyone around him talked, exchanged stories, rejoiced...

While he... His eyes went back to the now smiling Hyuuga heiress. Naruto and Kiba were demonstrating their fights in the war. He observed the Hyuuga as she smiled and laughed with the two boys but something was off about it. She was hiding something, something he sees in her eyes. She was... grieving.

"WE WOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

He was soon distracted by Naruto who just yelled that inspired the shinobis to finally express their joy. Lots of shinobis from different countries and villages started approaching Naruto to congratulate. Many tried to come near him but his stoic and cold persona made them back off. Some of them were able to thank and congratulate him, like Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Kiba and surprisingly, Gaara.

"Hey, Teme! Will you come back with us?"

"Hn."

"Oh, c'mon! We'll be the best partners in the world! We can bring peace to the shinobi world together!" He grinned a large one that Sasuke doubted if his mouth was aching.

"You are welcome to Konoha, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

Before he even said something he noticed Naruto's chakra was faint, he was able to catch the jinchuuriki before he collapsed to the ground as his own chakra depleted and he was barely conscious and heard Sakura's faint voice.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's vision became a blur and darkness immediately follows as he officially was knocked out.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Teme! Teme! C'mon, open up the door!"

The Uchiha groaned at the Uzumaki's continues assault to his door. Not a second later, he heard a crash as he realized that his door was knocked down and the dobe was finally in front of him. Sasuke stood up, glared at Naruto and kicked him in the stomach effectively setting him on his floor.

"What the hell, Teme?! What was that for?!"

He glared at Naruto and sat back down. "You ruined my door, dobe."

"Oh... Well..." The blonde scratching the back of his head and started standing up. "Anyway, there's a big celebration tonight, Teme. You should come!"

"Hn. No."

"You're no fun! That party is mainly for us, y'know! We're the heroes of the world!"

"It won't gain me anything."

Naruto stared at his brother and grinned. "Weeeell... You can gain the girl you can start your family with! Great idea, right!?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Shut up, dobe."

"C'mon, Sasuke! It will be great! Everyone will be there! Tsunade-baachan, Sakura-chan, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shino... Even Hinata-chan is going!"

The Uchiha's ears perked up and Naruto seemed to got his attention. "Hn. Fine."

"Really?! You're going?!"

"I said fine, didn't I?"

Naruto raised his left brow and looked at Sasuke in a weird way because of his sudden change of mind. "Saaaay... You didn't agree because of my previous proposal, did you?"

The Uchiha's head turned to the blonde and smirked in response.

"S-S-Sasuke! I was just kidding about it! You will not meet a girl for Uchiha restoration in that party!"

"You already said so, Dobe."

"I was just kidding! You can't pick-up an innocent girl, Teme!" The raven-haired boy's smirk widens and then slowly started to disappear making him look like he's frowning.

"Relax. I'm not planning on hooking up."

The Uzumaki boy sighed in relief and slapped Sasuke's left arm. "You almost got me, Teme! But, seriously, you can't take home any girl from the party."

"Whatever." He turned to the book he was starting to browse before Naruto barged in his compound. "Go chase Sakura or whatever and leave me alone in peace."

"Fine, fine! I was just worried that you might be missing me too much, you know!" The bright boy chuckled as the dark one tried to laser him to death by his glare. "See you later, Teme! We'll be waiting!"

Naruto waved good bye and dashed out of the Uchiha compound. While Sasuke was left to think about what the dobe said. It was one of his plans when he was younger. To restore his clan. Now that he gave a thought about making it happen, he was doubting if there is a woman capable and worth paying attention to for him to actually consider marrying and have family with.

But as he thought, a certain kunoichi crossed his mind. He didn't mean to think of her, she just popped out of her mind suddenly. Her beautiful image...

_'Stop, Sasuke.'_

He shook his head and cleared his mind. He will not get to that thought.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Sasuke-kun! You came!" The young Uchiha was greeted by the smiling pink-haired Haruno and was followed by the blonde dobe.

"I promise you we'll have fun tonight!"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and held on his left arm while Sakura held onto his right arm and both dragged him to a booth wherein Konoha 12 was situated, the only one missing was...

_'Hyuuga Neji.'_

His onyx eyes narrowed from his ex-team mates and found the shy Hyuuga heiress. Her head was bowed down as everyone around her talked and bragged about their accomplishments during the war.

"You should sit, Teme! I'll get you something to drink!" The blonde cheered and disappeared in a heartbeat.

"Hinata-chan, c'mon! Let's dance!"

"Ano... Go ahead, Ino-chan."

"Loosen up, Hinata! Let's go, Ten-Ten!"

"Okay! Hina, if you decided to join us, we'll be right at the center, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun, you two."

Exactly after the other two girls departed, Sasuke decided to observe the Hyuuga. She seemed like she didn't want to be here, just like him. Her eyes keeps on wandering around not knowing exactly what to do... until her pale lavender eyes met his onyx one.

Sake was suddenly served to him by some unknown konoha men. He chugged down three glasses of sake before he stood up from his seat and went towards her. She was surprised when he smirked at her and sat in the bar stool just beside her. She gripped her glass of sake and drank from it.

"Hn."

"H-Hello, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't know why, but the way she called him irked him. "Don't like parties?"

She turned her face to him and gasped when she realized that he was staring a her. It earned him a smirk. "N-No, not really."

Her eyes started wandering around again until she found Uzumaki Naruto who was... Making out with Haruno Sakura. Her eyes backed off from the scene and her head turned towards the bar counter.

Yes, she still love Naruto but she will be happy for him now that he finally have the girl of his dreams. Even if it hurts.

"How long?"

"W-What?"

"How long have you been in love with the dobe?" It didn't come along as a question like he wanted it to be.

"Si-Since academy days. And he's not a d-dobe."

It earned him a smirk again. He didn't know why, but he can tolerate this girl even if it annoyed him that she obviously has feelings for the Uzumaki. "That long, huh."

"He's... He's my inspiration to become strong and confident."

He continued to stare at the Hyuuga beauty. That lucky bastard didn't know what he has. "Did you confess?"

"H-Hai. When Pein attacked Konoha, I-I..." Her eyes narrowed away from him and her head bowed down. "He loves Sakura-chan. I-I'm happy that they're h-happy."

"He didn't gave you an answer."

"I... It's o-okay. It's not his fault."

"Tch. You're too nice. You should approach them and give them a punch or any Hyuuga technique you have."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. "U-Uchiha-san!"

Her cheeks were stained pink and eyes were large in horror. He smirked at her reaction and chugged down another sake. "Just kidding. You're beautiful. You don't need to beg on his feet. You can get any man you want."

Her blush darkened as he sipped another sake and stared at him again. "T-Thank you... I..."

"Hn. When will you drop the act?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You fake your smiles and laughs."

"W-What? How..."

"Your eyes. They're the opposite of your lips. You're... grieving."

She was silent for a minute or so, Sasuke waited for her. "I... Neji-niisan... He gave his life in the war... I am weak... I am not strong enough to protect myself... I... I miss him..."

He turned to her and she was already crying. He didn't know what to do. He had never comforted anybody before. "You're not weak. He just thought it was right to die for you than for anyone else."

"H-He..."

"People give up their life for a person because they love them. Too much. That's why Neji and Itachi sacrificed their lives for us."

She looked up to him in sympathy. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine. I know the feeling."

She dried her tears with her hands and tried to smile. The first real smile after Neji's death. "T-Thank you, Uchiha-san. I... I don't know how to give back the favor.."

"Hn." He turned to her and searched her face. "Kiss me."

"W-What?!" Her face was flustered as her eyes widen. She must be thinking that he was kidding.

"You heard me."

"B-B-But..."

"Fine."

The Hyuuga sighed in relief but it was a bad mistake. Sasuke leaned onto her as he stare at her eyes. His lips descended to her in a soft kiss. Her eyes widened and another shade of crimson stained her cheeks. Her brain malfunctioned when his lips started moving against hers, he bit her lower lip which earned a gasp. She felt him smirked in the kiss as he triumphantly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Finally, she closed her eyes and kissed him back earning him a groan, and then moaning on her own.

They stopped minding about the place they were in. They started blocking the sounds and the people they were with. The only thing important for the moment was the need to respond to each other's kisses.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

The sun slowly peeked through the windows as the Hyuuga heiress slowly opened her eyes and smile at the sight of the fresh sunshine. She moved her legs but felt pain not only in between them but also her whole body was aching. She realized she was not in her room in the Hyuuga compound when she stared at the white curtains. Her eyes scanned all over the place and noticed that everything was different...

She was surprised when she felt a small movement under her legs and waist until her eyes landed on the person beside her. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the Uchiha avenger. The covers was halfway on his stomach revealing his toned abdomen. She carefully peeked on the blanket covering her and squealed when she found herself naked with Uchiha Sasuke's arm resting on her waist and his leg merely touching hers.

This woke the slumbering Uchiha. He slowly opened his eyes and was like a lost child confused where he was. His eyes landed on her as his stoic demeanor graced her embarrassed face.

"D-D-Did we... Did w-w-we..."

She was unable to finish her question when the Uchiha sat up and smirked at what she was trying to comprehend. "Yes, Hyuuga. We fucked."

She squealed again and tried hiding herself under the covers but realized that it was a wrong move when she saw the half of the Uchiha's body. His proud maleness stared back at her. She flinched and stuck her head up from the covers.

She was again greeted by a smirking Uchiha looking amused at her. "Found what you are looking for?"

She blushed a lot shades of crimson as she hid her face in her palms. "I... I... Y-You..."

"You were good, Hyuuga."

Her head shot up to towards him in shock. "W-What?!"

"You're good in bed albeit being a virgin." He flashed another smirk. Hinata probably would have fainted if she was back in her old self. But, no, she wouldn't. Not now. Not in front of Uchiha Sasuke. She engaged herself in this mess so she have to face it bravely.

"Why d-didn't you stop me?"

"Why would I?"

"W-What?" He can tell she was confused.

"Who in their right mind would stop a fucking hot woman when she obviously knows how to pleasure a man?"

"S-Stop! P-Please! S-Stop with the d-dirty talk!"

"Oh, you prefer action. Should we do it again?"

"W-Wha- N-No!"

Hinata didn't know if she will be angry or embarrassed that Uchiha Sasuke was obviously teasing her. But she was startled when he heard something she was not expecting she would, not in this lifetime. Uchiha Sasuke... was chuckling.

She was staring at him dumbfounded. It was like all of her worries disappeared at the sight of him. He is chuckling because of... HER.

"Relax, Hyuuga. I won't rape you."

"H-How did I-I agree with this?"

"I seduced you. But I stopped and told you you're drunk and you will regret it in the morning. You said you're not drunk. And..."

"And what?"

He leaned towards her and tucked some strands of her hair behind her ears. "You want me."

The Uchiha was on another round of chuckle at the sight of the Hyuuga's large-as-saucers eyes. "W-W-What!?"

"Hn. Can you cook?"

"E-Eh?"

"Cook for me."

"But I... We..."

"We'll figure it out later"

He flipped the covers and shamelessly stood up revealing his naked glory to the Hyuuga heiress. He heard her gasp and figured she was not used to these kinds of things.

"You saw everything last night. I saw every part of you too."

He heard her squealed and he chuckled his way to the bathroom.

"Use my clothes from the cabinet. Find anything suitable for you." He said loudly enough for her to hear from the room.

The raven avenger used his time in the bathroom to think about what happened the night before. She was not just good... She was exceptionally... amazing. He didn't know how she knew how to pleasure a man. Her having sex with anyone is out of question. She was a virgin when he took her, it is impossible that she slept with any other man. And the mere thought simply cause a rage in his head, he would gladly kill anyone who would touch her.

He was a virgin too. He didn't have time to go around and pleasure himself since he was too busy gaining power to kill Itachi. But being an Uchiha, he was naturally good at everything, even in the art of sex. He was one lucky bastard to claim the innocence of the Hyuuga heiress and he mocked Naruto's stupidness. He will never get what he did.

He shook his head to clear his mind and continued rinsing his whole body off the soap and shampoo. He was finished in a flash, put the towel around his waist and went out of the bathroom to dress. He could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Hyuuga Hinata dressed in his shirt which is too large for her, she was also sporting his old shorts as she busied herself with cooking. It took him a lot of self-control to not jump her on the spot.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she turned to her smiling as she put the meal in the table. She also managed to arrange two plates, two glasses and two sets of chopsticks and spoons.

"O-Oh... Uhm... I was going to ask if I can eat here with, uhm, you."

"Hn."

He sat down in one of the chairs and nodded at her to sit in front of him. She obliged and settled the last platter of food she prepared. "I h-hope it's enough for your taste."

He nodded at her once again and picked up his chopstick to taste her cooking. He tasted one after another and was surprised to know that the taste of it is as good as its smell. "How."

That one didn't come off as another question again. "I... Uhm... It was my hobby. I used to cook for my family."

"Hn. Eat."

She smiled at him and picked up her chopstick to eat with him. He was satisfied to know that she was beginning to be comfortable around him. Although it confused him to feel too comfortable with her. He had never interacted with her even before he left Konoha. What made him feel like this around her?

Was he... Attracted to her?

"I... I didn't get the chance to thank you."

He looked at her and raised a brow.

"Back at the war. Sakura-chan... She said you were the one who saw me when I collapsed. I would have died if it weren't for you. Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha-san sounds old."

"O-Oh... Uhm, okay, Sasuke-kun."

"Just Sasuke."

She looked at him in confusion but suddenly smiled in content. After breakfast they talked about their situation. Hinata didn't know what to label it, Sasuke accepted whatever she wanted to call them. But he obviously wants to keep seeing her. Being an Uchiha, he was blunt about being attracted to her and said he felt it during the war when he carried her. She was shy about it but accepted his proposal about their current status.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

No, he isn't jealous. Why would he?

It was agreed between them about their current relationship. So why would he be jealous that Uzumaki Naruto was unconsciously flirting with _his _woman?

What angered him was the Hyuuga was not doing anything about her predicament. Or if she would even call it that when she was obviously enjoying his attention. She was even smiling and laughing as if the dobe didn't cause her heartache.

_'Fuck this.'_

The raven male clenched his fists and walked towards the two who were enjoying each other's company and made them notice his deadly aura when he got close.

"Oh, hey, Teme! No mission?"

"Hn."

He was raging and boiling inside but he was trying hard to control himself from choking the dobe and killing him on the spot in front of the Hyuuga. He looked over to Hinata and was annoyed at the innocence painted in her face. He wanted to... He wanted to kiss her senseless and make a point across that she is _HIS_._  
_

"Teme. Teme!"

"What?" He said in irritation.

"Why are you staring at Hinata-chan like that?! You're scaring her!"

He turned his head to face the Hyuuga and saw through her confusion. "Let's go."

"Huh?" The two said in unison.

"Hyuuga, let's go."

"Oy, teme! What are you-"

"Shut up, Dobe. She is mine. I demand her to come with me."

"W-WHAT?!"

Before the Uzumaki could comprehend, Sasuke snatched Hinata's left wrist and dragged her away from Naruto. He transported them to the Uchiha compound and slammed the door shut when they walked inside.

"S-Sasuke-"

"What the hell was that?" He cut through her sentence and looked at her as if she committed a crime.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Why were you flirting with the dobe? I thought I made my point across."

"W-We weren't f-flirting! We we're just-"

"Fuck it! Talking, smiling, laughing, touching! You call that not flirting?!"

She was not afraid of his rage. But she was certainly frustrated about the reason of his anger.

"I already told you I don't like seeing you with another man."

"H-Hai, I understand but-"

"And being with Naruto would be the worst."

"We were just-"

"It's fucking annoying!"

"Ano, we-"

"I don't want to see you with him!"

Hinata sighed and reached her hands up to the Uchiha's face. "Will you just let me finish?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was stunned to hear the meek and shy Hinata raise her voice at him. Her eyes was like looking through his soul. And it made him calm along with her hands that were caressing his face.

"We were not flirting."

"You-"

She put her pointer finger in his lips. "No. Let me talk. Naruto-kun was talking about Sakura-chan the whole time. He said she finally said yes to his invitation for a date. He was happy and excited. He was asking me about my own love life but I can't tell him about... us... So he insisted and kept on poking me in the waist. I... I don't know if you would like it if he knew about us. So... I resisted, until you came and lash out on us."

Sasuke stared at her gorgeous eyes and hold onto her hand that was settled in his face. "Hn. That Dobe. How do you feel? Are you hurt? I... I wouldn't be mad if you told him about us."

"Uhm... No, I'm fine. You're with me... right? I mean... I... Uhm... I already like y-you so... He is just a friend."

He sighed and, as uncharacteristic as it sound, he hugged her. "Good. Because I'm not letting you go."

She smiled up to him and buried her head in his chest while he settled on her neck. He kissed her exposed skin and nibbled on it.

"Uhm... Sasuke. Uhm..."

"What?"

"Nothing." She held his head and leaned in to kiss him. He smirked in the kiss at her initiative and kissed her back.

She squeaked when she felt him squeeze her butt. It gave him an opportunity to stuck his tongue inside her mouth and explored her. She soon engage in a tongue battle with him as her hands slowly crept up to his hair.

It was Sasuke's turn to carry her to his room and settled her in his bed. He marveled at her beauty as he position himself in between her legs. She smiled at him.

"You're beautiful. Dressed or undressed."

She blushed tons of shades of red and slapped his arm. "Sasuke!"

"Hn." He attacked her neck while she complied and gave her more access.

He started unzipping her jacket which revealed her fishnet top. He slowly but surely ripped her top, tossed it and her jacket aside. She was left with her black bra and pants, then she helped him remove his shirt. Her breath started become heavy when Sasuke groped her breasts. He unsnapped her bra and threw it to the pile. She was blushing hard when his mouth traveled from her neck to her breasts.

She gasped when Sasuke licked his nipple and sucked on it, carefully swirling his tongue around her left breast while massaging her right. He gave the same treatment to her right breast while massaging at her left. He seemed to smirk whenever his actions elicit a throaty moan from her. Her hands found his hair, she gripped his hair as she groaned and moaned at his ministrations.

His hands found another part of her to play with, her thighs. His head disappeared in her line of vision. Sasuke went off the bed and spread her legs. He unbuttoned her pants and took it off her.

"You're wet."

He moved fast and slipped off her underwear, lifting her legs and then threw it into the pile of their discarded clothes. Her body felt hot. The Uchiha licked her entrance that made Hinata jolt. "SASUKE!" She screamed in pleasure.

He held her legs down as she tried to struggle and proceed to lick and eat her out. He was half-pleased when she cum in his mouth. He knew she was trying to suppress. So he went back up, knees slightly bent between Hinata's legs. He kissed her lips hungrily while putting his finger inside her pussy. Her moan was held through Sasuke's tongue that was stuck at her mouth. Sasuke added another finger and picked up his face. He knew Hinata is near her climax. His fingers went in and out of her faster and harder.

She broke the kiss to moan. "S-Sasuke..."

"What? What do you want?"

"Put it in..."

"What? Can't hear you."

"Put it in."

"Put what in? I don't understand you."

"I.. I... FUCK ME WITH YOUR DICK!"

He smirked. "Ah, damn. You turned me on with just that."

Her hands skimmed through his pants, unclasped his Anbu belt and took his pants off along with his boxers. She saw how hard and how large Sasuke's manhood got. He positioned himself in her entrance and slide his cock against her pussy which earned an annoyed moan from Hinata.

"Patience, _My Hime_."

"Uchiha Sasuke... Fuck me hard."

"I don't intend to do any less." He smirked and kissed the side of her lips as he slid his manhood inside her wet entrance pushing as far as he could. She clawed at Sasuke's shoulders, biting at his neck.

Soon they were both moving in sync while touching, kissing and caressing each other. Sasuke moved as fast as Hinata wants, in turn she matched his speed. Their sweaty body meeting each other as they rock. Sasuke tested another position, and another but not decreasing his speed. He continued ramming her pussy fast and hard, just as she loved.

"You're mine, Hinata."

The two moaned each other's name as they climax. Hinata first and Sasuke followed soon, giving her his seed. He always cum inside her. She didn't know it but he truly planned on getting her pregnant so she wouldn't be able to leave him alone if they had a baby. He smirked at his thought as he rolled off to her side.

She was catching her breath from their love-making, so he took the opportunity to reach on his drawer taking the small velvet box.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sasuke?" She said in between breaths.

Without any hesitations, he gave her the velvet box and motioned her to open it. He watched as her eyes widened and watered. He was not sure if it was in shock, anger, sadness, happiness or what. "Hinata."

"Sasuke... I..."

"It's okay if-"

"No, I..."

She stared at the piece of paper inside the box.

**...**

**I'm captivated.**

**Marry me?**

**-S**

**...**

She smiled as she try to dry her tears with her fingers and she turned to him. Her tears started falling again as she continuously nodded. "Yes, Sasuke."

He smiled. His one true, rare smile. And kissed her in the lips then hugged his future wife. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you, Sasuke."

He pulled off from the hug and stared at her face. "So... Round two?"

"UCHIHA!"

He chuckled and attacked her like a hungry predator.

* * *

**There it is! Sorry if it does not live up to your expectation! Gomen nasai! :)**

**It does not explain in detail how they got together after their first night. I liked it just the way it is. :)**

**Again: Hinata Uchiha or sasukeuchiha23hh gmail . com**

**-~Hime❤**


End file.
